Currently available social networking websites, such as Facebook, allows a marketer of a brand to create a social page, such as a Facebook page, for the brand. A viewer of the brand's social page posts a query regarding the brand on the brand's social page. The marketer then responds to the query by posting a response on the social page. However, with time, the number of queries that are posted by the viewers have increased tremendously while response time that the viewers expect from the brand has remained the same. Therefore, there remains an unmet need to provide response to the viewers quickly. Also, studies have shown that the viewers who do not get a response or get a late response from the brand tend to walk away from the brand than the viewers who get a quick response.